Flying High
by Spellshadow98
Summary: James and Lilly have been chosen by Fred and George Weasly to sit together on a ten-hour plane ride. Mischief, hilarity, tears, pain, and much love await you inside. Collaborated work with Mockingjay1199. One-shot.


_**SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Please read!**_

_**Lily and James (and the rest of the people in this era) have gone forward in time. So that's why I'm mentioning the Hunger Games. Also, this is an AU, as well.**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I'm sorry it's so long! First off, this is a collaborated effort with Mockingjay1199.**_

Present setting:

Voldemort is taking over the entire (Wizarding) world with the help of President Snow, Angelus, and various other villains. Harry Potter along with his friends from the past, present and future are trying to stop Snow and the other villains.

Background information:

In the future, Harry's and his friends' kids find a note attached to an Okarina of time that takes them back in time to when Harry is 17. They have helped teen-Harry with various tasks, also meeting their grandparents in the process...They then returned to their own time, only to be called a few months later to come and help Harry again...

James, Lilly, Remus, Sirius, Dorcas, Marlene, ect...were kidnapped when they were 12 by Bellatrix Lestrange using a time-turner so she could kill/separate James and Lilly for forever. But the Order found out, saved the children, and sent them back to their own time. Then, several years later, the Order comes back, takes the Marauders back to their time when James and the others are 17 for a new quest. In the Order's time period, it has only been several months since they had saved the Marauders group from being kidnapped...Randomly, my friend and I (whose idea this story was), have made Nymphadora Tonks to be the same age as the Marauders so she and Lupin can go out.

NOW, all three of these generations as well as people from the series "Leviathan" (scott westerfeld) and the tv show "Avatar: The Last Airbender" are going to the U.S. to meet characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer at Francis' Military School (Malcolm in the Middle) because Angelus is planning a muggle-genocide starting with this high school.

I've also quoted AVPS here. :)

This story takes place on the plane ride before they land on U.S. soil.

* * *

Lilly was fuming as she stalked over to her seat and sat down beside the window, simmering. Glaring as she watched James take the seat next to her, she spat, "I never thought I'd call Remus an idiot. But if he put the Weasley twins in charge of seating arrangements, it is quite obvious why he isn't in Ravenclaw."

"Hey, don't insult the older, stuffier version of my friend!" objected James, adjusting his glasses. "So, Lillykins, since we'll be on this _areeoplayne_ for several hours, we should make ourselves comfortable," he said, putting up the middle hand rest.

Firmly, Lilly put the hand rest back down, slapping his hand away as it approached hers, and snapped, "Leave. Me. Alone. _Potter_." She then proceeded to take out a book from her satchel, curl up in her chair and begin to read once the plane had taken off.

For a few minutes, James looked out Lilly's window but the monotonous clouds soon grew old. His eyes went over to Lilly again. "What are you reading, Lillykins?" he asked sweetly.

"The Hunger Games. Now shove off." She hadn't forgiven him for his "comfortable" remark and deserved that.

He gave her a hurt look, but remained silent, knowing when to stop pushing Lilly before hexes flew. Since he was in a chair, and his wand was being held prisoner by a Miss-I'm-perfect-Hermione-Granger, he was defenseless. At least he was able to be satisfied, knowing that Sirius' and the Weasley twins' wands were also confiscated...

Idly, James looked at Sirius who was busy talking to Marlene Mckinnon, at Remus who was reading with Tonks sleeping in his lap, and at Wormy who was playing Exploding Snap with Xenophilius and Dorcas. How was it that Moony, _Moony_ for Merlin's sake, had a girlfriend while he was still pining after his Lilly of the valley like a puppy? Irritated, he dug his hand through his bag and took out the snitch he had snitched from Filch's office two years ago and began playing with it. Bzzz, snatch! Bzzzzz, snatch! Bzzzzzzzzzz, snatch! Bzzzzzzzzzzzz, snatch! Every time, he let it go a little further, hoping his dear Lilly would notice the epic reflexes of his hands, however her book stayed in front of her face until finally, she shut it with an irritable thud. Putting it down, she watched his latest move with a steely look.

"You do realized that there are _muggles_ on this plane who are watching you, wondering how the ball moves?" she said icily.

"Yes, I do. Now watch thi-"

"James Potter, you are so_ thick_! What if they find out there isn't a remote control or a string?" she hissed in his ear, livid. "We are supposed to keep a low profile!"

Going stalk still, James dreamily felt her breath in his ear, imagining how close her lips must be. Slowly, he turned, sadly watching her jerk her head back. So close. Yet so far.

"I'm bored, Lilly," he said, looking at her expectantly. "I don't know what to do!"

"Go. To. Sleep. And stop talking to me," she said, angrily bring her book up to her face again.

Right on cue, an air hostess walked up and offered the two of them blankets, peanuts, and earphones to which James eagerly said "yes!" and to which Lilly shot out a hand and grabbed the items while still holding her book up.

"She doesn't like flying, doe she?" whispered the air hostess sympathetically.

"No, Miss, I don't think she does," replied James, settling in the blanket as the hostess walked to the next couple. He looked at Lilly, or rather the book, and then at her chair. "Your seat is lower than mine!" he said, slightly jealous.

"Yes, Potter, it is," said Lilly in a condescending voice. "Do you want your seat to lower?"

"Very much."

She put her book down and said in a smile, "Ohh, that's too bad!" The book came up again and her beautiful emerald eyes disappeared from his sight.

Sighing, James took off his glasses, closed his eyes, and laid back in his chair. To help him find the evasive shores of sleep, he started to count hippogriffs, but when he reached 10 000, James realized that this wasn't going to work. Every other hippogriff had a red mane (even though he knew hippogriffs didn't even have manes), and fiery green eyes. Smiling at how pretty the hippogriffs had looked, he flicked his eyes open and searched his bag again after he had put his glasses on. Taking out a sketchbook, piece of charcoal and colored pencils, he began to draw, constantly looking over in Lilly's direction.

"What are you doing?" came an angry hiss and flashing eyes from above the book's cover.

"I'm keeping myself occupied by sketching," said James, suddenly self-conscious.

"Drawing _what_?" she said in a dangerously low voice.

"I-er-a-a...Bird! ... I think," he said, a blush beginning to rise. Quickly, he smothered it and instinctively held tighter to his sketch pad.

"Let me see your _bird_."

"Er, no. Sorry. It's not quite finished..." he said, now clutching his pad desperately in his fingers as Lilly put her book down and was latching onto the top of his book with a unrelenting grip.

"Let me see your 'bird', Potter or I'll hex you _bald_."

Intinctively, as soon as Lilly said the word "hex", James let go, and vainly tried to take the pad back. ...At least he had done several tries of the bird...

He was pleased as Lilly's skeptical look turned to one of shock than near-appreciation as she looked at his drawings.

"You drew the Mockingjay on the book's cover?" she said, extremely surprised. "Your drawings are...good." She'd expected... sketches of her, not this. And to her small amazement, James had done a fantastic job with the shading under the golden bird's wings. Ha, he thought the bird was _gold_ when everyone knew mockingjays were white and black.

"Pay special attention to the shading on its wings; it's rather good. It's actually quite good. It's probably the best I've ever done. Actually... can I have that back?" said James, now nervous.

Civilly, Lilly handed the book back. "Whatever. You know, for just one moment, I thought you weren't so arrogant."

James gave her his injured look again, took the pad back and breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't turned the page. She hadn't seen the hundreds of doodles of her he had drawn during class when he was bored, which was to say, in everything except for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration...He took another sigh and continued to draw, using new subjects. Fred and George, Sirius and Marlene, Moony, and that idiot, Saka proved to be great models for caricatures. However, drawing couldn't take up all his time and after two hours or so, James sought new entertainment.

"Lil-Lilly, what's wrong? Did I do something? Was it Sirius? You're crying! I'm sorry!"

Indeed, Lilly's eyes were filled with tears that were dropping on the book faster than anyone could say "Rue."

"Shut up, Potter! I'm fine!" she shrieked in a whisper.

"But you're crying!"

"And I'm fine! Leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" said James, worried.

"It's not you, and it is most assuredly not Sirius! I'd never cry over the two of you," she spat, wiping away more tears. "A character just died, and you're ruining it! Stop talking to me and find someone else to bother! Look, Black is free of Marlene, go talk to him and leave me in peace!"

Worry turned to amusement as he chuckled, "You're weeping over someone who doesn't even exist?"

"Yes! Now shut up!" she hissed, "Or I'll hit you with my book!"

"All right, fine, Lillykins," replied James, smirking to himself and getting up to find Remus.

"Moony, Lilly's crying over a book character. ... Do you do that?"

Irritated, Remus Lupin opened his mouth to retort when Tonks cut him off by saying, "Oh yes. But only a tear or two. He cried when he read "Les Miserables" for his Muggle Studies class."

"It's a sign of affection for something you love," said Remus rather stiffly. "What do you want, James?"

"I wanted to say 'hi' and talk. Oh, hey Tonks, too."

"Hey, James," said Tonks, smiling.

" 'Hi', James. Now, I'm really engaged in my book. When I finish it-"

"You'll start another one and ignore me until that one's finished. But I can't wait for you to do that because I won't be bored then..." said James. "Lilly's ignoring me..."

"Then let her! Show her you aren't pining after her night and day!" said Remus, exasperated. "Please, James, let me finish my b-"

"You're reading 'The Hunger Games', too?" interrupted James, his eyes fixed on the cover, identical to the one Lilly was holding.

Smiling, Remus asked, "Oh, is Lilly reading it? ... I thought she'd like it. Where is she?"

Sulking, James responded, "Someone just died..."

Remus paled. "Who-no. Don't tell me. Now go off and bug Sirius. I think he'll suffocate if you don't," said Moony, smirking.

Smirking as well, James stood, left Remus and Tonks alone, and crouched at Sirius' side, completely unnoticed. Subtly, James reached over and pinched Sirius' nose shut so he really did begin to choke while kissing Marlene.

Spluttering, Sirius broke off with Marlene, who was laughing at how red Sirius had turned, and looked at James. "What are you doing, Prongs?! I was-"

"Having a touching moment with Marlene, I saw, Paddy. Anyway, I'm bored. Let's do something. Hey-wait. This isn't your seat...Who did you switch with? You're supposed to be sitting by Snivellus and your brother."

Sirius smiled an arrogant smile. "Give someone the right gift and you can have anything you want. Now, how are you and Evans?"

"She complimented my drawings!"

Sirius snorted. "The drawings of her? Or ones you did two seconds ago to cover those up?"

Appreciatively, James said, "you really don't miss a thing, even when snogging."

"Yep. Which reminds me, I wasn't finished. Go back to your seat, Prongsie, and find something to do."

"Whatever. Have...fun..." Rising, James thwacked Sirius on the back of his head so he bumped crashed into Marlene and walked back to his seat, smirking happily to himself.

"Why you two are friends and treat each other like that I'll never know. ... At least you aren't mean to Remus, but then and again, he's more than a match for you two put together, " said Lilly who had taken a momentary break from the book.

Ignoring her comment, James said, "Remsy is reading that book too. And I just spoiled it for him." He smiled proudly at her, puffing his chest ever so slightly.

"Go deflate yourself, Potter," said Lilly, shoving a plastic tray on his lap. "That horrid air hostess make me keep your dinner for you."

James stared at the thing on his lap. It's covered. And I don't see any utensils. Neither do I see a tab-"

Irritiably, Lilly let the table on the seat in front of him fall. Grabbing his tray, she put tray on the table and magicked the covering off, not wanting to touch anything that belonged to him. "There. Eat."

Staring at the mush in front of him, James said, "What is this? I'm not eating it. It looks like its alive."

"There isn't anything else, Potter," snapped Lilly before heading into her book again.

Dismally, James picked up the horribly plastic fork and ate a fake imitation of pasta, chicken, broccoli, water, a brownie (which actually was really good. He'd have to steal Sirius' brownie, he thought, sneaking a look over at his friend), something called French Fries that looked a great deal like chips, and lastly, a small salad.

When he was finished, he looked over at Lilly who had fallen asleep. Hmm. Maybe he wouldn't go visit Sirius or Remus or Peter later after all. Delicately, he raised the arm rest between them and sat very still, not daring to do anything else but watch her with his gentle and softening brown eyes through his circular glasses.

Suddenly, the plane jolted from a small air turbulence, making Lilly's body jump, with her head landing neatly on James' shoulder. He stiffened for a moment then relaxed and kept his hands at his side with great self-discipline, an euphoric grin spreading like sunshine across his face.

For several hours, Lilly slept, and with each bump of the plane, Lilly's body automatically drew nearer to James until she was finally leaning completely on him as if they truly were a couple. And like a perfect gentleman, James kept his hands at his side, his fingers in his lap, walking on rainbows just knowing that she was using him as something warm and comfortable to sleep on...It was like a dream. A dream that he wanted to never end. She had become his Sleeping Beauty and he wasn't about to wake her, too entranced and overjoyed with just feeling her rest on his shoulder. Sleeping Beauty, the only muggle fairy tale he had read (Remus had forced him into a Muggle Studies class, and for an assignment, they had to read a muggle fairy tale and "Sleeping Beauty" had been the shortest one in the book).

Then the dream was shattered as morning broke through the window and someone's voice rang dully throughout the plane. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing soon at our destination and we ask you to please fasten your seat belts. Our air hostesses will be walking by with hot cinnamon buns, so please stay seated."

Lilly's ears perked up, her eyes opened, saw James' soft, genuine smile, and jerked away. "What are you doing?" she nearly screamed in fury.

Defensively, James held up his hands. "I didn't do anything! Ask anyone! You fell asleep, there was some turbulence that made the areeoplane go bump and your head and later body fell on my shoulder and side. I didn't want to wake you so I let you stay there! NOTHING happened, Evans, I swear!"

In a dark, threatening whisper she snapped, "If you aren't telling the truth, then you'll wish you had never laid eyes on me, _Potter._" And for the rest of the plane ride and car trip to the Military Academy, she ignored James completely, refusing to acknowledge that his shoulder was quite warm and rather comfy...

* * *

Author's question: if you liked this, I'm thinking about doing a "James and Lilly Read Fanfiction" story. What do you think? I know it's overdone, but it sounds like it would be really fun to do!


End file.
